


Fan A'Nazaha Wa-Tahtib

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fights, Jealousy, Name-Calling, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The art of being straight and honest through the use of stick.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan A'Nazaha Wa-Tahtib

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html) prompt; "superior".

Nefertiri lashed out at the air with her stick, her emotions high from the fight. Backing down with a ragged breath, she let her heart calm and quietened the roar of blood in her ears just enough to hear the pad of bare feet behind her. 

She refused to turn her head, the woman’s gait as familiar to her as her own where she’d spent so long watching her, _learning_ her. She could still feel her on her skin. Still feel the way her eyes had lingered over that priest, showing her for what she truly was, jealousy curling like something monstrous in her belly.

Turning on the ball of her foot, she swung her stick, too slow and too wide. Anck-Su-Namun blocked the blow easily, her hand curling around the stick, her arm strong. Nefertiri glared defiantly into her painted eyes. She would not apologise. Anck-Su-Namun might be the superior fighter but she would never be superior to her. “Whore.”

Anck-Su-Namun didn’t blink, a small smirk fleeting on her lips as her other hand curled around Nefertiri’s waist, the same way it had around the stick, pulling her closer, taking the breath from her. “Would you rather I was your whore?”

Nefertiri opened her mouth, struggling for a denial she couldn’t give until Anck-Su-Namun’s lips crashed to hers, the stick yanked out of her hand, the blow landing against her calf, easily sweeping her off her feet. “Perhaps next time I will let you get me on my back.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
